


The Third Annual Queer Club Camp OUT!

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Camping, Canon Gay Character, Ensemble Cast, Multi, Pansexual Character, Rachel isn't there because Rachel doesn't 'do' the outdoors, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campfires, tents, minimal supervision... what's not to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Annual Queer Club Camp OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely prompted by deadbeth @ tumblr.

Helena flops back onto her sleeping bag, blonde curls falling around her like a halo. "I like donuts," she says, shrugging. "I also enjoy hamburger. I have jelly bean for first time and I like jelly bean. Why should I say what person I like? Maybe I find many more. Delicious persons."

"While I understand and second your position, Hels," Cosima says, propping herself up on one arm, "I think that's _kind_ of a gross analogy." She casually twists at a lock of Helena's hair, tugging until Helena grins.

"Mmm, not analogy," she says, and smacks her lips.

*

"If I find out that Donnie has been watching _cricket_ this weekend, I swear to golly--" 

Beth clasps her hand around Alison's shaking one, stilling the browning marshmallow she holds over the campfire. "Donnie doesn't deserve you."

"I am pretty incredible, aren't I?" Alison's cheeks are pink, but this could be attributed to the heat just as equally to Beth's proximity. Could.

"Way better than a bunch of dudes whacking balls."

The pink spreads, though the fire gets no hotter. "Elizabeth Childs!"

*

"I can _hear_ the two of you, you know," Sarah calls out into the darkness.

"Excuse you, no one asked you to share our tent."

"No one else is going to make sure you and Ramon leave room for the holy spirit, yeah?"

Ramon, to his credit just laughs. Felix is cranky enough for the both of them. "Yeah, well no one invited the good Lord either."

*

"They have s'mores in France?"

Delphine looks up, startled, and smiles when she sees Tony's teasing smile across the bonfire. "Not as such." She holds one gingerly between index finger and thumb, gestures with it. "I made too many. You will eat this, yes?"

"Only for you, Delphine," Tony grins, performing a mock bow as he scoots down the log to claim the treat currently melting on her fingers. "Bit of a mess on your hands, there. I can help you with that, too."

"You are very smooth, you know."

"Better when you tell me."

*

Cosima jumps up to swat at the low-hanging branch hanging over Sarah's head. "Care to escort me to the showers?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sarah shoots Cosima a look. "What happened to roughing it?"

"My body odor, unless you didn't notice."

"Oh, we _all_ noticed, Cos, but now you're gonna make me look bad."

"Scare off my competition, then," Cosima swoops down and steals a kiss. "Stay smelly for me?"

*

"Need some help with your bed roll, Hendrix?"

"I think I'm managing just fine, Tony, thank you for offering."

He juts his chin in the direction of Alison's hands on the sleeping bag. "You know, you can zip two bags together, if you and Childs wanna get your snuggle on."

"Oh," Alison blinks. "We don't… ah, neither of us are really _cuddlers_."

"A stone cold duo."

"Far too hot, actually." A smug little smile that Tony can't help but mirror. "Too hot for you, anyway."

"I'd say that's up for debate."

* 

Delphine is smoking and Beth is both pretending not to notice and that she doesn't cough when getting a lung-full. "A terrible habit," she says, even while taking a deep inhale. 

"Just a tad worse for you than biting your fingernails."

"Oh, yes. But, perhaps the danger is a part of the appeal."

"Never figured you for an adrenaline junkie," Beth says, picking up and tossing rock after small rock into the darkness. Depending on where she sends them, the responding echoes come back hollow or deep. Wet, or nestled in leaves.

"Yes, well. You are here with the, euh, secondhand. Perhaps it is an appeal for you as well."

"All of the fun with none of the taste of ashes on my tongue." Beth rakes her hand through her hair, leaning back until she can catch Delphine's eye and wink in the firelight.

*

"Well if it isn't Our Lady of Illicit Substances," Felix purrs, drawing the flask from Helena's overnight bag. He shows it off, Vanna White style, to the rest of the tent, earning quiet _ooh_ s and _aah_ s. 

Helena simply watches, unimpressed. "You brought me marshmallows?"

"Bloody right I did, all yours to toast or simply stuff your face with." He nods at Sarah, and the rest of the crew sitting in a tight circle. "And _we_ are going to play a little round of Truth of Consequences."

"I will play also," Helena nods. "I choose consequence of sugar."

"You're supposed to wait for a question." Explanations, Felix decides, are rather pointless. Instead, he unscrews the top of the flask and tips back a swallow. "Those of you who prefer to play by the rules: time to loosen those lips."


End file.
